La bande du zodaïque
by Ranxshin59
Summary: "Grand-père, raconte nous une histoire?" "Laquelle voulez-vous les enfants?" "Celle de la bande du zodiaque" La fin de DC selon mon imagination tordue. Attention au fils des chapitres, il y aura peut être des scènes violentes aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. DC et Magic Kaito se mêlent un peu, mais on reste plus sur DC. Ceci est ma première fic. Bonne lecture !
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Je remets à neuf cette histoire (enfin pas tout ^^) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voici pour l'instant le prologue. Le chapitre 1 arrivera ... ben quand j'aurai le temps XD

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Nous sommes au Japon, plus précisément dans la ville de Tokyo, où se trouve une agence de détective privé, connue dans tout le pays, se situant dans le quartier de Beika. Dans cette agence, se trouve un vieil homme, deux jeunes enfants pas plus âgés de 10 ans, un chat et un chien.

"Il était une fois, dans un pays fort fort lointain, une princesse d'une beauté à couper le souffle..."

"STOP!"

"Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives Conan? C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te raconter une histoire!" s'énerve le vieil homme

"Oui, mais pas celle-là! Celle-là je la connais déjà!" lui répondit le dit Conan, qui est un jeune garçon d'à peine 10 ans.

"Mais alors laquelle tu veux? Celle avec les pirates ou ..."

"Non, celle de papa et maman!"

"Hein!? Mais celle-là aussi tu la connais déjà et par cœur en plus! On te la racontait je ne sais plus combien de fois!"

"Non, pas de leur rencontre, mais de leur aventure quand ils étaient jeunes: celle de la bande du zodiaque"

"Moi aussi grand-père je veux celle-là comme histoire!" intervient une petite fille de 7 ans

"Non mais, ça ne va pas ! Vous êtes trop jeunes pour cette histoire !" crit le grand-père. "Vous voulez pas plutôt que je vous raconte une de mes merveilleuses enquêtes où j'ai coincé un criminel très dangereux..." commença à se vanter le grand-père.

"NON!" crièrent les enfants. " En plus, Shiemi-nee-chan nous l'a déjà raconté ! " dit la petite fille

"Votre mère a autorisé à Shiemi de raconter cette histoire ?!" S'étonna le grand-père

"Oui, si elle n'était pas explicite sur certains détails, j'ai entendu maman dire ça à Shiemi-nee-chan" dit Conan

"Allez Kogoro, raconte cette histoire" intervient une femme qui devait avoir le même âge que le vieil homme et qui venait de faire son entrée dans l'agence et qui avait tout entendu. "Si Ran l'a autorisé, c'est que c'est bon. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait"

"Pourquoi je devrais faire ça!" répondit Kogoro.

_Non mais franchement à quoi penses-tu Ran?_

"Je ne vais surement pas vanter ce gamin détective!" continue Kogoro.

"Le gamin détective, comme tu aimes bien l'appeler est le père de tes petits-enfants et le mari de ta fille, je te rappelle!" rétorqua la femme.

"Et alors ce n'est pas une raison!"

Les deux enfants regardent attentivement la dispute de leurs grands-parents qu'ils savaient quotidien. Leurs parents leur en avaient déjà parler qu'ils se disputent souvent, même quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et cela amusent les enfants qui aiment profiter de cette situation. Ils échangent un regard complice et la plus jeune des deux se lance:

"Grand-père!"

Les grands-parents arrêtent de se disputer pour regarder la plus jeune.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Komi?" demande la grand-mère.

Tout d'un coup, la petite fille regarde son grand-père avec des yeux de cocker, les larmes pleins les yeux, auquel personne ne peut refuser ...

Le grand-père en question se sent vraiment mal et n'aime pas quand Komi fait ça, comme sa fille le faisait.

"T'es décidément pas doué avec les enfants! T'avais déjà du mal quand Ran te demandait de garder Shiemi pendant qu'elle partait en mission! On voit qu'avec l'âge ça ne s'arrange pas!" reproche la grand-mère à son mari.

"La ferme Eri!"

"Je t'ai déjà dit PAS DE GROS MOTS DEVANT LES ENFANTS! Ran ne va pas être contente quand elle va l'apprendre et tu sais ce qui va se passer dans ce cas-là!" répondit la dite Eri, en ricanant.

_Gloups! Je n'ose pas imaginer, pense Kogoro_

"Mais enfin elle ne le saura pas!"

"Si! Tu sais qu'à cet âge les enfants répètent tout ce qu'on dit, les gros mots compris!"

"Gloups!" Kogoro était devenu très pâle tout d'un coup.

"En plus, non seulement tu dis des gros mots devant ses enfants, mais en plus tu ne leur racontes même pas d'histoire, on peut donc en conclure que tu ne t'occupes pas bien d'eux pendant son absence! Elle risque vraiment d'être en colère contre toi!" dit Eri d'un air sournois.

Les dernières paroles d'Eri ont suffit à achever le pauvre grand-père.

Quant aux enfants, le plus âgé avait regardé toute la scène et sourit, car à chaque fois, cette situation l'amusait, alors que la plus jeune faisait toujours ses yeux de cocker, qui soit disant passant est irrésistible.

"Bon ben puisque votre grand-père n'est pas capable de raconter cette histoire, moi je vais le faire"

Tout d'un coup, les enfants criait de joie et la petite fille retrouva son sourire aussi vite qu'il avait disparu.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, votre mère ne veut pas certains détails trop explicite, c'est ça?" demande Eri

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête en cœur.

A ce moment-là, Kogoro se réveille de son traumatisme.

"Ah non pas question! D'habitude c'est moi qui raconte les histoires!"

"Oui, mais là tu ne veux pas raconter celle que les enfants veulent!"

"C'est juste que... et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord! Tu n'es pas à ton cabinet!"

"Non, monsieur le grand détective Mouri! J'ai fini ma journée plus tôt, puisque je savais que mes petits-enfants étaient à l'agence et j'avais peur pour leur sécurité!" dit Eri sournoisement.

"Grrr! Sale sorcière!" marmonne Kogoro

"Je vais dire à maman que tu as traité grande-mère de sale sorcière grand-père!" interviennent les deux enfants.

"Non pitié pas ça!" pleurniche à moitié le grand-père. "Attendez une minute ! Vous avez entendu?" s'étonne Kogoro.

"Kogoro, je te rappelle qu'ils ont hérité des sens super-développés de leurs parents et surtout de Ran" dit Eri.

_Oui, ça va je sais! D'ailleurs, ils n'ont pas hérité que de ça, pense Kogoro._

"Dis grand-père, pendant que grand-mère raconte l'histoire, on peut avoir des sucreries, s'il te plait?"

"Euh je ne sais pas si votre mère serait d'accord."

"Oh allez un petit peu ! Et en échange, on ne dira rien sur le fait que tu as dit que grand-mère est une sorcière" dit le plus âgé des enfants.

Kogoro les fixe un moment et parti chercher les surcreries, résigné.

Eri regarda cette scène et rigole en pensant, _il y a comme un air de déjà vu! Ces deux-là ont bien hérité du caractère de leurs parents. Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus ce sont bien leurs enfants. C'est assez comique!_

"Bon alors vous la voulez cette histoire?" reprit Eri

"OUI!" crièrent les enfants.

Pendant ce temps, Kogoro était aller chercher comme promis tous les sucreries qu'il avait gagné d'un client d'une grande entreprise de sucreries, ce qui tombait bien pour lui, pour avoir résolu une affaire.

Quand il fut revenu, qu'ils se sont tous bien installés sur le canapé, Eri commence l'histoire, une histoire à la fois passionnante, mystérieuse, dangereuse, irréaliste, dramatique et romantique.

* * *

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 1 ;)

Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici la suite avec le chapitre 1 arrivait plus tôt que prévu.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Notre histoire commence il y a des années, quand Shinichi Kudo était un lycéen détective de 17 ans. Un jour, il a fait la rencontre des pires criminels d'une organisation secrète qu'il n'a jamais vu, ce qui lui attira plusieurs ennuis, notamment le fait, qu'il s'est fait empoissonné. Néanmoins, le poison au lieu de le tuer, l'a rajeuni de 10 ans, ce qui fait que Shinichi Kudo est devenu un enfant de 7 ans. De ce fait, il a pris une nouvelle identité, pour éviter de mettre tous ses proches en danger: Conan Edogawa. Depuis ce jour, il cherche une antidote de son rajeunissement ainsi que cette organisation criminelle qui compte détruire.

3 ans. Cela fait 3 ans que son combat avec l'organisation dure. Et 3 ans après, son combat continue toujours.

Mais cette semaine, le temps n'est pas aux combats contre les criminels, les enquêtes, et autres choses négatives.

En effet, dans quelques semaines, Ran Mouri va avoir 20 ans. 20 ans, ça se fête n'est-ce pas?

C'est pourquoi Sonoko Suzuki, son amie d'enfance et meilleure amie, eut une idée de génie: organiser une super fête surprise en l'honneur des 20 ans de Ran.

Connaissant, la fille de la famille la plus riche du Japon, on s'attend à quelque chose de grandiose. En effet, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains s'imagine dans sa tête, même très bien, comment va se dérouler cette soirée et la surprise qu'aura sa meilleure amie de toujours.

Ainsi, dans un appartement dans le quartier de Beika, dans le salon, en train de grignoter, avec sa meilleure amie, l'héritière est tirée de ses pensées soudainement:

"Sonoko, Sonoko!"

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers la personne qui l'appelait.

"Ah oui, Ran! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu as l'air pensive. Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Hein?", en faisait les yeux rond, car elle croit que sa meilleure amie a compris ce qu'elle mijote.

"Ben oui, tu as la tête ailleurs, et je suis sûre que tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dis." répond son amie inquiète.

"Ah oui, désolé. Mais je pensais juste quand est ce que je vais rencontrer le grand amour", dit en Sonoko en faisait la moue.

"Ahahah!" en ayant l'air blasée "t'es encore avec ça! Mais t'as Makoto! Tiens je vais lui dire d'ailleurs!" dit Ran en prenant un rire sadique.

"Ah non, je te l'interdis!" riposte Sonoko, en prenant quelques couleurs.

"Hihihi! T'es trop facile à manipuler!" dit Ran en se moquant de sa meilleure amie.

"Ah ouai! Tu veux jouer à ça! Alors moi je vais dire à Kudo..."

"Ah non tu vas pas recommencer à faire un plan foireux avec Shinichi!" en prenant elle aussi quelques couleurs.

"Hihihi! Toi t'es encore plus simple à manipuler!" en se moquant encore plus que son amie.

Puis les jeunes filles furent pris d'un fou rire.

Non loin de là, se tenait un jeune garçon de 10 ans, qui s'appelle Conan Edogawa, alias Shinichi Kudo, le détective rajeuni, qui joue à un jeu vidéo devant la TV, et qui n'avait rien lâché de la conversation, et même on pouvait apercevoir qu'il avait pris quelques couleurs lui aussi.

_Sonoko! Je te jure, elle et ses plans foireux! pense-t-il_.

Puis, les jeunes filles commencèrent à se calmer et se remettent à grignoter des chips.

"Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'espère que Kudo sera là pour fêter tes 20 ans"

Soudain, la pièce était devenue silencieuse. Conan arrête soudain de jouer et écoute plus attentivement encore la conversation.

"Et bien..."

"Ne me dis pas qu'il est encore occupé à ses enquêtes à la noix! C'est tes 20 ans quand même!"

"Oui je sais, mais tu le connais. Il s'est toujours foutu des anniversaires, ça l'ennuie vraiment. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il a mieux à faire que de s'ennuyer à venir pour un anniversaire."

"Oui, mais là c'est ton anniversaire et en plus tes 20 ans! Les 20 ans de sa femme quoi! Argh il m'énerve! Je vais l'appeler et lui botter les fesses pour qu'il rapplique ici et tout de suite. Tu vas voir ton mari va venir à tes 20 ans. Foi de Sonoko Suzuki!"

A ses paroles, elle prend son téléphone et commence à appeler Shinichi. Conan, qui avait entendu se précipita vite en dehors de la pièce pour ne pas se faire prendre, s'il ne veut pas qu'elles comprennent sa véritable identité. Il invente vite fait une excuse à Ran, qui l'a surpris se précipiter en dehors du salon et sort son téléphone, une fois à l'abri.

Ainsi, il sort du salon où se trouve les filles et part dans la chambre du détective Mouri, où il dort aussi. Sonoko, qui s'impatiente à son téléphone, fut soudain coupé. Son portable et sa main fut agrippés par quelqu'un.

"Ran?"

"Laisse tomber Sonoko!"

"Mais Ran ..."

"C'est bon je t'ai dit. Laissons ce maniaque de déductions avec ses enquêtes. Ce qui compte c'est que toi tu sois là. C'est le principal." fit Ran avec un grand sourire dont elle seule a le secret.

"Ran ..."

Sur le coup, Sonoko a mal pour son amie, mais quand Ran lui fit son sourire, elle décida de lâcher l'affaire.

Après tout, elle a raison, on n'a pas besoin de ce maniaque des déductions.

Tant pis, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

"T'as raison Ran. On n'a pas besoin de lui. Et moi t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là pour toi!" en faisant un grand sourire.

Puis, pour changer les idées de sa meilleure amie, Sonoko décide de changer de sujet et de se focaliser plus sur sa fête d'anniversaire.

"Alors changeons de sujet! Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire?"

"Euh... Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi." dit Ran avec un air réfléchi. "Mais je te fais entièrement confiance là-dessus... si ce n'est pas trop provocant comme toujours" fit-elle d'un air blasée.

"Non, non t'inquiète! Cette fois, je vais te faire quelque de grandiose" dit Sonoko, en imaginant la surprise.

"Quel...que... chose ... de ... gran... diose..." s'inquiète Ran

"T'inquiète, t'inquiète! N'ai pas peur! Je gère" dit fièrement Sonoko

"C'est quand tu dis sa que je m'inquiète!" dit Ran toujours aussi blasée

"Mais non mais non. Fais moi confiance! Hein?" dit l'héritière avec son plus beau sourire.

Ran souffle, mais après tout elle a confiance envers sa meilleure amie.

"D'accord"

Puis, elles rirent de plus belle et reprennent des conversations en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi.

Entre temps, Conan alias Shinichi avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Ran derrière la porte de sa chambre et affiche un air triste que l'on voit rarement sur son visage de détective.

"Ran ..".

Après cela, Sonoko ne fait plus référence à cette conversation avec Ran. Non, elle préfère penser à la fête qu'elle allait préparer pour sa meilleure amie, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui seront dans le plan qu'elle a élaboré. Elle se promit que Ran aura le plus beau anniversaire qu'elle n'aurait jamais vu et qu'il soit inoubliable.

Pour être inoubliable, il sera inoubliable, mais pas dans le sens que Sonoko, ni qui que ce soit avait prévu.

* * *

Voilà, pour le chapitre 1! Oui oui je sais, je n'avais pas prévu de le mettre, mais bon pour une fois que j'ai le temps ^^

A un autre jour, pour la suite ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2. Bon il manque un peu d'action, mais on passe aux choses sérieuses au chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Fête d'anniversaire: de nombreuses surprises sont en rendez-vous, bonnes comme mauvaises**_

Sonoko s'active beaucoup pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ran. De plus, il fallait qu'elle la joue dans la finesse, si elle voulait que Ran ait la surprise le jour J. Mais, elle a besoin d'aide. C'est pourquoi elle mit dans la confidence, les amis proches de Ran, comme notamment, les amis d'Osaka: Heiji Hattori, détective lycéen, appelé détective de l'ouest. C'était un jeune homme à la peau bronzé, de taille moyenne, avec des yeux verts et des cheveux courts et noirs. Il porte toujours une casquette. Et puis, il y a Kazuha Toyama, amie d'enfance d'Heiji, qui accompagne toujours le détective à la peau bronzé. Elle est de taille moyenne, des yeux verts, et des longs cheveux noirs toujours attachés en queue de cheval par un ruban.

Lorsque Sonoko a téléphoné à Kazuha, la fille d'Osaka a tout de suite accepté avec joie, puis cela permettrait à la jeune fille de revoir ses meilleures amies de Tokyo et c'est une bonne occasion de faire la fête entre amis. Quant à Heiji, il a accepté, mais avec moins de joie que son amie, mais il s'engage tout de même à aider Sonoko dans son plan.

A part, les lycéens d'Osaka, Sonoko mit dans la confidence, Conan, qui trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, et puis, cela permettra à Ran d'oublier l'absence incessante de Shinichi, les autres enfants, c'est à dire Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko, qui sautent de joie en pensant à cette fameuse fête d'anniversaire, et qui vont se donner à coeur de joie de préparer cette fête. Il y a aussi le dernier membre des détectives boys: Ai Haibara, qui comme toujours, n'est pas entousiaste, surtout pour les anniversaires, mais elle décide de faire exception à cette règle.

Puis, elle mit les adultes au courant, comme les parents de Ran, le professeur Agasa, les inspecteurs et même les parents de Shinichi, mais en évitant en détails, surtout au père de Ran.

Ainsi, toutes les préparatifs se mettent en place jour après jour, pour se préparer au jour J, qui n'est plus très loin.

Et le jour J est arrivée. Un jour spécial pour une jeune fille du nom de Ran Mouri, qui a maintenant 20 ans, qui est majeure dorénavant.

Pour l'occasion, Heiji et Kazuha sont venus d'Osaka, pour passer la journée et la soirée avec leur amie.

Ainsi, le matin même la jeune fille se réveille de bonne heure, avec une bonne odeur, qui lui lèche les babines.

_Tiens, quelqu'un a préparé le petit déjeuner?_, pense Ran.

La jeune fille se lève, et à sa grande surprise, la petite table est remplie de nourriture, plus succulentes, les unes que les autres.

"Ah ! Ran-chan ! Tu es réveillée!" dit la fille d'Osaka, Kazuha, en lui sautant dessus pour lui dire bonjour.

"Kazuha-chan ! Tu est déjà réveillée ... et à ce que je vois, tout le monde a l'air réveillé et levé depuis des heures ... pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé?" demande Ran, encore toute étonnée.

"Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu es la star, la princesse! Donc tu te la coule douce, et tu nous laisse faire!" dit Kazuha toujours aussi entousiaste.

"La star?"

"Ran-neechan!"

Ran se retourne et voit Conan et Heiji, portant des plateaux pleines de nourriture, mais avec pleins de pansements aux mains, surement un cours de cuisine improvisé par Kazuha.

Ran, en voyant cette image, se mit à rire.

"Yo, Ran! Tu es enfin réveillée!" dit le détective d'Osaka, Heiji.

Kazuha, en entendant ces paroles, tape la tête du détective avec un plateau.

"Aie ! Non mais ça va pas, idiote!"

"Ca t'apprendra espèce d'idiot ! Dire des choses pareilles! Tu sais être aimable quelque fois?! Idiot!"

"Qui traites-tu d'idiot, idiote! Et puis je dis souvent des choses aimables, idiote!"

"Toi tu dis des choses aimables?! Laisse moi rire idiot!"

Et voilà c'est parti pour une de leur dispute quotidienne. Conan regarde les deux adolescents blasé de cette scène. Quant à Ran, elle se mit à rigoler.

_Vous ne changerez jamais tous les deux_, pense Ran.

"Ohé ohé ! C'est quoi ce raffut?" dit un détective grognon. "Oh Ran!"

"Papa? Tu es aussi levé? C'est étonnant!"

"Tss! C'est la faute à cette sorcière!"

"Qui traites-tu de sorcière, sale coureur de jupons?" dit une femme qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce.

Soudain, le père de Ran, Kogoro Mouri se retourne lentement, en ayant des sueurs froides, vers le lieu de la voix.

"Maman?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demande Ran en sautant dans les bras de sa mère.

"Ben c'est ton anniversaire, non? Alors je pense que tu mérites du repos, et de la détente ! Nous on s'occupe de tout" dit la mère de Ran, Eri Kisaki, célèbre avocate.

Soudain, Ran comprit quelque chose: "Je vois! C'est pour ça que tu as dit que je suis une star, une princesse aujourd'hui, Kazuha-chan!" s'exclame Ran en se retournant vers son amie.

Kazuha sourit en hochant la tête.

"Vous avez préparés tout ça pour moi?" dit Ran touchée par les gestes de leurs amis.

"Et encore tu n'as rien vu, Ran-neechan ! Sonoko-nee-chan a prévu tout un programme pour toi!" dit Conan tout joyeux.

"Oh vraiment ! Je me demande bien ce que c'est" dit Ran en souriant. _ça doit être encore un truc énorme, la connaissant_, pense Ran

"Bon allez, si on passe à table!" dit Kogoro

"Oui ! Conan-kun a raison ! On a prévu tout un programme pour toi Ran-chan! " dit Kazuha en commençant à s'installer

"Parce que t'es aussi dans le coup, Kazuha-chan?" demande Ran en souriant

Pour seule réponse, Kazuha lui sourit.

Ainsi, tout le monde commence à s'installer autour de la petite table, avec toute une bonne nourriture, qui les attend. Au menu du petit dejeuner, petites pics entre Heiji et Kazuha, ainsi que Kogoro et Eri, une routine pour Ran et Conan, qui s'amusent de la situation.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils débarassent la table, se douchent, s'habillent et se préparent à cette journée.

"On y va les garçons!" dit Kazuha

"Ils ne viennent pas avec nous?" demande Ran étonnée

"Non merci ! Si c'est pour vous suivre dans votre shopping, on passe" dit Heiji

"Tout a fait ! De plus, on sera plus tranquille sans les trainer!" dit Kazuha, en narguant Heiji

"Ahah ! C'est plutôt nous qui vous trainons les filles! Vous êtes d'une lenteur!" dit Heiji, se moquant ouvertement.

_Et voilà c'est reparti_, pense Ran, blasée. "Bon Kazuha-chan, je t'attends en bas"

Une fois, Ran partie, Kazuha se calme et dit aux garçons: " Bon vous avez bien compris, ce que vous avez à faire ! Pendant que moi et Sonoko, on l'occupe toute la journée, vous vous chargez de tout préparer ici!"

"Oui, oui on sait ce qu'on a à faire! Vas y! Elle va se poser des questions" dit Heiji

"De plus, les autres vont venir nous aider" dit Conan

"Oui, je sais ! Mais je compte sur vous!" dit Kazuha en partant

"Sympa, la confiance règne! Ca fait plaisir!" dit Heiji en boudant

A ces paroles, Conan rigole.

Sur ce, les filles partent au centre commercial, où elles doivent rejoindre Sonoko.

Quand on fait du shopping, le temps passe vite, si vite que la fin d'après-midi est arrivée.

"Oh mais vous avez vu l'heure les filles ! Il faut que j'y aille moi!" dit Sonoko

"Oh t'as un rencard" dit Ran en la taquinant

"Ouais! T'es pas la femme de Kudo pour rien ! Hihihi " rigole Sonoko

"Je ne suis pas sa femme!" rétorque Ran

"Hihi ! J'ai rdv avec Makoto, et je ne suis pas à l'heure, alors je vous laisse les filles!" dit Sonoko, en en faisant un clin d'oeil discret à Kazuha. "Encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire, Ran!", en lui sautant au cou.

"Merci Sonoko ! Bon rencard avec Makoto ! Tu me raconteras tout ! Et dis lui bonjour de ma part!" dit Ran

"Promis !" répond Sonoko en partant en courant, avec tous les achats dans les mains.

Puis, Ran se retourne vers Kazuha, qui dit: "Bon, si on allait boire un verre!"

"Oui, bonne idée, Kazuha-chan!" dit Ran

_Ce qui nous laisse encore quelques temps, jusqu'à que les préparatifs soient définitvement prêts,_ pense Kazuha

Quant à Sonoko, elle va rejoindre Makoto, mais celui-ci est venu l'aider et aussi venu pour la fête d'anniversaire surprise, et ainsi terminer les préparatifs à l'agence, jusqu'à qu'elle puisse dire le feu vert à Kazuha, pour venir à l'agence.

Ainsi, les préparatifs finis, ils vont pouvoir fêter les 20 ans de Ran, dignement.

Sur le chemin de retour, Kazuha et Ran s'apprètent à rentrer, Kazuha toute excitée par cette fête, qui se passe exactement comme prévue.

Tout d'un coup, une voiture s'arrête à leur niveau, une porshe. Ran, tourne la tête intriguée, puis d'autres voitures s'arrêtent à leur tour.

Ran s'arrête. Son regard et son humeur a changé. Elle a peur de comprendre. Kazuha, qui a continué la route, s'arrête en voyant que Ran n'est plus à côté d'elle.

"Ran?"

Puis, des hommes descendent des voitures.

_Non, ne me dis pas que_ ..., pense Ran.

L'heure tourne à l'agence, et toujours pas de nouvelles des filles.

"Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent?" râle Kogoro

"Tu vas te calmer, oui! Tu es déjà soul!" dit Eri

"Non pas encore! Mais tu as raison ! Je vais me souler!"

"Hors de question!" crie Eri

"Ben quoi c'est l'anniversaire de Ran, non?" crie à son tour Kogoro

"Oui, mais elle est pas encore là! Alors attend!" continue de crier Eri

Tous les invités regardent la scène, blasés, mais en rigolant tout de même.

Mais Conan commence à s'inquiéter, mais ne le montre pas.

Puis, plusieurs heures passent, et des choses bizarres commencent à arriver. Enfin bizarre, si l'on veut. En effet, tout le monde commence à tomber de sommeil. Même les adultes.

Mais Ran et Kazuha ne sont pas toujours pas arrivées.

Conan, lui aussi, commence à s'endormir. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive enfin? Et pourquoi tout le monde à sommeil? Et Ran où est-tu?_, pense Conan avant de s'endormir à son tour sur le canapé.

"Ran..." fut ces dernières paroles.


End file.
